Barnbound
by Cupidineum Amorem
Summary: Set immediately after the kitchen scene ends in episode 6x15, Caleb and Spencer can't seem to keep their hands off each other long enough to leave the barn. [Spaleb/Oneshot]
Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or anything in relation to the show, characters or actors themselves. This is my imagination put into words.

* * *

'' **Barnbound"**

"How about this?" he breathed against her lips before they connected again.

"That's slightly more distracting," she whispered back.

Their eyes met and Spencer turned into his arms, they immediately pulled each other closer and locked their mouths together. Caleb's hands found the skin of the small of her back exposed between the thin silky material of the sexy undergarment she was wearing. Spencer moaned into his mouth as he started walking her backwards, her arms wrapping around his neck.

The feel of her fingers gently tugging at the strands of his hair made his need for her increase; his head spinning with all the ways he had yet to take her.

As they continued to move backwards Caleb changed their trajectory slightly and smiled as Spencer's lips danced along his jaw and to his ear.

"We can't keep doing this every morning you know," she said playfully.

Caleb chuckled, his hands tightening around her waist. "Why not?" he mused.

"Because we will never leave this barn if we keep going back to bed."

At this he grinned. "Who said anything about going back to _bed_?"

Spencer was confused for all of three seconds before she sensed something lightly touching her behind. Her eyes widened as realisation hit and her arms detached themselves from Caleb's neck; she palmed at the wood of the small wall that separated the bedroom from the rest of the barn.

Enjoying her surprise, Caleb ran his fingertips lightly up and down her sides. "You really must be distracted Spence," his lips ghosted over hers, his scent consuming.

"C-Caleb−"

"Shhh," he purred, his face sneaking into the crook of her neck, tongue poking out to taste her smooth and flawless skin.

An uncontrollable shudder passed through Spencer's entire body, every nerve ending tingled and she craved him like she had never craved anything before. Her eyes closed and she licked her lips, trying to get control of her breathing.

"Let me help you forget all the things that are worrying you; let me take away every distraction but _me_."

" _Yes_ ," she begged, her hips moving forward and bumping his, feeling the hardness in his pants.

"Uh, uh, uh," Caleb tsked, brushing his nose against hers. "Turn around."

Spencer's eyes opened in a flash only to be met by the dark and lust filled counterparts of her lover. She stopped trying not to pant, her breath left her in staccatos and her fingers scraped against the wall as she took in what Caleb was suggesting.

"What are you waiting for?" he coaxed gently, but the fire in his eyes told a different story.

He was giving her a chance before he spun her around himself. Either way her forehead would be against that wall in less than a minute; his hands were already primed at her hips, waiting.

Looking down at the minuscule space between their bodies Spencer licked her lips again, "And what if I say−"

It happened faster than a light switching off. A few seconds of vertigo and then her forehead was against the wall, her hands held at the wrists on either side of her head and Caleb's body pressed tightly against her back.

"What if you say _no_?" Caleb smirked by her left ear.

Spencer didn't need to see his face to know how pleased he was with himself and his inhuman reflexes.

"You don't play fair," she complained, though liking the feel of his body. Even not being able to move her hands was turning her on more than she expected.

"Not when it comes to you, Spencer."

"The sweetest things you say, when you have my hands pinned to a wall," Spencer drawled sarcastically.

They both laughed making their bodies vibrate.

Caleb groaned into Spencer's shoulder. "Stay," he warned, letting go of her wrists to take a hold of the straps of her lingerie and push it down her body.

When the material pooled at her feet Spencer kicked it aside. She was completely naked now and her body was alive with anticipation. She heard Caleb's clothes hitting the floor and contemplated what he would do next.

Lips were suddenly on her; kissing each shoulder blade, the back of her neck and along her jaw. Hands caressed her abdomen and moved up and under her breasts, stroking them softly before giving each of her nipples the attention they so desired.

Spencer's head fell back against Caleb's shoulder and she felt his arousal pressing into her lower back, the tip leaving a smudge of pre-cum that made her pant at the memory of him in her mouth.

She moaned as Caleb's thumbs and forefingers continued to roll over her sensitive buds while his tongue dipped in and out of her ear. Hearing his breathing so close up was one of the hottest things she had ever heard and the tickling sensation of his tongue made every muscle inside of her tighten and not let go.

"You like that, baby?" Caleb lulled; his voice deep and mesmerising. He wanted nothing but to make her feel all the pleasure he was able to give.

"Yes, _God yes_ , Caleb please," she whimpered, all coherent thought vanishing with each move he made.

Putting one foot between Spencer's feet, Caleb subtly nudged her left one outwards as his right hand stopped what it was doing and slowly made its way down and around her body.

Getting the hint, Spencer spread her legs out wider and was rewarded when Caleb's hand found its way between them and one of his fingers brushed against her core.

Caleb's mouth watered at how wet his girlfriend was for him, his finger coated instantly. As he felt Spencer's left hand reach back and grab onto his hip he brought the digit up to his mouth and sucked it clean.

Spencer smiled at the satisfied noise he made.

"You taste so good, Spence."

"I could say the same thing about you."

"Is that so?"

"Mmmhmm," she hummed, feeling his hand making its way back down her body.

"Maybe next time you can show me how much you like it, but for now..."

Spencer sucked in a stifling breath as she felt two of Caleb's fingers enter her in one swift move. He held them there briefly before sliding them in and out slowly. He was driving her crazy and she couldn't catch her breath because his other hand was moving south too, its destination clear.

She almost screamed when fingers started circling her clit while those on the other hand increased their speed. Sloppy open mouthed kisses started up at her neck and she knew that she would be done for in a matter of minutes if this kept up.

Caleb was relentless, hoping to break every barrier of Spencer's control he let the pattern continue without a fault even when the tip of his erection maddeningly prodded her hip every time she tried to squirm back into him.

"How about this," he teased, "is _this_ distracting you, Spencer?"

"Oh God, I'm going to come," Spencer cried out and her forehead fell back against the wall.

Caleb moaned as he felt his girlfriend's insides clench, her hands found both his wrists and held on while her body went rigid and she came all over his fingers. He smiled with his cheek pressed against her shoulder and removed his hands to wrap his arms around her, afraid that she would collapse in exhaustion.

They stood there together for some time while Spencer's racing heart slowed and Caleb's continued to hammer in his chest.

"Always such a good girl for me, Spencer," he praised, lifting his head.

"Mmmm," she sighed, the words and his breath on her cheek sent a shiver down her spine.

"Tired?"

"No... Yes."

Caleb chuckled quietly. "Come on, babe," he soothed and proceeded to scoop her up into his arms and carry her to the bedroom. He deposited her carefully on the bed before climbing on too and settling between her legs which instantly wrapped around his thighs.

"I thought you said you were tired?" Caleb inquired ruefully, experimentally thrusting his hips forward and revelling in how wet she still was.

Spencer yawned, deciding to play along; truth be told, being carried against his toned body had woken her up.

"You're right, I think I'm just going to take a nap," she moved to push him off of her and felt his body stiffen in protest. She smirked knowingly.

"Wait a minute..."

"Yes?" Spencer said innocently, her eyes going wide and childlike.

"I know what's going on here−"

"Nothing's going on here." But she was grinning now, trying not to laugh as her hands tangled in his hair and massaged his scalp.

"You think this is funny do you?" Caleb asked quietly, "think this is a game?"

Spencer lifted her head off the pillow until her lips were a hair's breadth away from his. "If this is a game, I think I'm winning."

Without a second's warning Caleb thrust his hips forward hard and broke the barrier, his length plunging into Spencer until their hips were touching. The shock left her speechless but her legs instinctively tightened and moved to wrap themselves around his waist.

"Who's winning now?" Caleb growled and pushed himself in deeper.

Spencer groaned and her eyes rolled at feeling him nudging the sensitive tip of her cervix before he pulled back and slammed back in, repeating the action over and over again.

"Ah! Caleb, _Caleb!_ " she screamed before his mouth and tongue silenced her.

One of his hands reached down and grabbed her ass cheek lifting her slightly off the bed as he continued to plough into her hard and fast.

Spencer was a wreck, barely holding on for the ride; she gave herself to him as he won the power play and provided all the pleasure for both of them.

Caleb's mouth left hers then and latched onto the patch of skin between her neck and shoulder. He sucked and licked at the spot violently and Spencer saw stars, knowing that there would be a mark there for days to come.

The strength of his thrusts was clouding her mind and the sound of their skin slapping together was hot as hell. One hand released his hair from its death grip and found his ass, mirroring the hold he had on hers. The action seemed to kick his libido into overdrive and it felt like he was suddenly hitting deeper than before.

"Fuck, S-Spence," Caleb's voice stuttered, and Spencer knew that he was close to losing himself.

She tightened her hold on his head and behind, encouraging him to keep going and never, ever stop. He started kissing her again, his tongue almost choking her with how far down her throat it was trying to go.

Spencer whimpered when she felt his free hand worm its way between them to start circling her clit, drawing moisture from below his fingertips brushed against himself entering her.

The sensation was Caleb's undoing and he fell apart before Spencer's eyes. She heard the sexiest muffled cry as his seed began to fill her and that is all it took for her body to let go again and join him in ecstasy.

Caleb collapsed on top of her, thoroughly spent. He rested his head on the pillow and opened his eyes to gaze fondly at her.

"You okay?"

"I'll let you know once I can feel my legs again, Caleb."

"I'm sorry," he laughed, "that got a bit intense."

"Intense?" Spencer quipped, "I thought you were going to break me in half for a minute there."

"So did I, to be honest."

"Well that's comforting," she rolled her eyes and turned her face to him, bringing a hand up to brush back the hair off his forehead.

He caught her hand in one of his and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm.

"I love you, Spencer," he whispered, "I think I have for a long time now."

Spencer smiled at that and her eyes warmed.

"I love you too, Caleb; and I _know_ I have for a long time."

Caleb's face split into a wide grin at that. "Even though I'm distracting?"

" _Especially_ because of that." Her eyes darkened and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Really now?" Caleb questioned, eyebrows raised.

Spencer smiled and drew his mouth towards hers. They wouldn't be leaving the barn anytime soon.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello there! I hope you enjoyed this smutty one-shot, LOL. Sometimes I appaul myself. But honestly, this fandom needs more juicy Spaleb fictions. I'll probably write a Haleb one too, IF I don't get slammed by anyone about this one. Anyway, please leave me a review- I love getting feedback! Much love, C. A


End file.
